


Охота

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: «Не бойся, волчонок. Сегодня ночью в лесу самые опасные чудовища – это мы».





	

  
_Вместе сделали вдох, выдыхать одному.  
Удивительно, что до сих пор я живу. _

© Ночные Снайперы - Охота на волчат

*

Дерек прятался в Йеллоустонском национальном парке, в той его части, где не пахло человеком в принципе, настолько далеко от туристических троп и обустроенных палаточных лагерей, насколько было возможно.  
Нетронутая дикая природа в первозданном ее виде, сохранившаяся даже в двадцать первом веке такой же опасной и таинственной, как и миллионы лет назад, пугала Дерека почти так же, как и охотники, что преследовали его.  
Мама всегда говорила, что легче всего оборотню затеряться в лесу, и, если вдруг, не дай Бог, когда-нибудь ему придется прятаться от охотников, он должен прятаться в лесу. Мама говорила - инстинкты помогут тебе.  
Только мама никогда не говорила, что охотники ориентируются в лесу почти так же хорошо, как и оборотни, хоть они и не обладали ни обонянием, ни слухом, ни прочими способностями вервульфов. Люди всегда были более страшными чудовищами, чем оборотни. К такому выводу Дерек пришел сам, на собственном горьком опыте.  
В их семье слишком мало времени уделялось силовым тренировкам. Годы безопасности, устоявшегося мира между их стаей и кланом охотников на их территории, размягчили их. Десятилетия покоя сделали свое дело – стая перестала бояться за свои жизни, а, значит, перестала ожидать нападения. Это было их главной ошибкой, потому что, если бы они были готовы, никакие охотники не смогли бы перебить их.  
Кажется, Дерек оторвался от преследования. Надолго ли, он не знал и предпочитал не гадать, как быстро его найдут. Охотники шли по следу так, словно это они были волками, способными учуять запах своей жертвы.  
Забившись в крохотную, влажную и темную пещеру, Дерек застыл, напряженно ожидая скорого нападения. Он был уверен – никогда в жизни он не избавится от этого липкого ощущения ужаса и страха, никогда не перестанет ждать сокрушительного удара, и никогда не сможет расслабиться так, чтобы хоть на минуту забыть о том, что охотники сделали с его семьей.  
Если бы он мог, Дерек заскулил бы, завыл в черное небо над головой, надеясь, что хоть кто-то откликнется, хоть кто-то из стаи отзовется и он не будет один. Но он не мог так подставляться.  
Мама не говорила, что делать, когда ты один, без стаи, без поддержки. Глупый щенок, вот как Дерек ощущал себя сейчас. Если бы рядом был хоть кто-нибудь… мама, отец, Лора или Питер… Хоть кто-то. Будь они вместе, будь их хотя бы двое, они могли бы противостоять охотникам, но Дерек был один, ему было всего семнадцать, и он понятия не имел, как это – сражаться за свою жизнь, ранить кого-то всерьез. Убить кого-то. Он не знал и страшился момента, когда его окружат и встанет вопрос – сдаться без боя, позволить убить себя ни за что, или же сражаться изо всех сил, бороться за свою жизнь и, возможно, убивать.  
Дерека трясло, то ли от холода, то ли от страха.  
Темная пещера давила со всех сторон, порождая новые страхи. Ночь лучшее время для охоты, говорила мама с улыбкой, когда они всей стаей выбирались в Заповедник. Лора смеялась над нервозностью Дерека, ей нравилась охота, ей нравилось доводить брата до приступов паники, когда клыки и когти лезли наружу, а якорь не держал.  
Сколько раз мама одергивала Лору. Сколько раз Дерек огрызался на сестру. Сколько раз Питер закатывал глаза и говорил своим театрально поставленным голосом: «Не бойся, волчонок. Сегодня ночью в лесу самые опасные чудовища – это мы». И Дерек верил Питеру, и, как оказалось, зря.  
Он не знал, выжил ли хоть кто-то.  
Не знал, и, если честно, боялся думать об этом.  
Ночь самое лучшее время для охоты, крутилось в голове Дерека заезженной пластинкой. Кто же знал, что охота будет на них.  
Закрыв глаза и, прижав ноги к груди, Дерек уперся головой в колени и замер, прислушиваясь к ночному лесу.  
Лес молчал. 

*

\- А я тебе говорю, Питер, Пейдж не нравится мне! – вспылил Дерек, отодвигая от себя тарелку с сухим завтраком. Молоко плеснуло через край и растеклось кляксой по деревянной столешнице.  
Питер ухмыльнулся и, отхлебнув кофе, не стал озвучивать свои мысли, спасибо большое.  
Мама появилась на кухне внезапно. Заметив напряженного Дерека, разлитое молоко и ухмыляющегося Питера, молча взглянула на сына с отчетливым укором во взгляде.  
Дерек смутился и, схватив тряпку с раковины, вытер стол.  
\- Я поехал в школу. Пока, мам.  
\- Хорошего дня, милый, - ласково погладив Дерека по плечу, попрощалась мама и тут же обратилась к Питеру, едва Дерек вышел с кухни.  
\- Тебе обязательно дразнить его, Питер?  
\- А тебе обязательно вечно смотреть с укором на меня?  
\- А тебе обязательно вечно ехидничать?  
\- А тебе…  
\- Питер, мне не тринадцать, чтобы снова и снова упражняться с тобой в остроумии. Перестань доставать моего сына и своего собственного племянника. Как будто бы ты вел себя иначе, когда тебе было шестнадцать!  
\- Я не виноват, что он просто моя копия, когда мне было шестнадцать! – фыркнул Питер, и Дерек, забравшийся уже в свою машину в гараже, постарался не хихикать.  
Перепалки мамы и Питера всегда были забавными, и наблюдая за ними Дерек иногда забывал, что мама вообще-то альфа, а Питер ее бета. Кажется, не только Дерек забывал об этом, судя по тому, как задорно и глупо спорили Талия и Питер чуть ли не каждый день по любому поводу.  
Вздохнув, Дерек снова вспомнил ехидные комментарии Питера про Пейдж и выехал из гаража. Да, возможно, дядя и был прав, когда говорил, что Дереку нравится новенькая в классе, но он не собирался ставить всех в известность о том, как глупо он влюбился в самую настоящую зануду и занозу в заднице, что терпеть не могла ни Дерека, ни его друзей.  
Пейдж играла на виолончели, любила литературу и презрительно фыркала на попытки Дерека привлечь ее внимание. И если бы Дерек не чувствовал, как сбивалось с ритма ее сердце, когда она говорила что-то вроде: «Хейл, да я никогда в жизни не соглашусь пойти с тобой на свидание!», он перестал бы крутиться вокруг нее. Но она врала, а Дерек знал это, и раз за разом приглашал эту заучку сходить куда-нибудь вдвоем.  
Но… все его старания пока что не приносили никаких плодов. Пейдж держала оборону, сплетни по всей школе передавались из уст в уста, Питер неустанно ехидничал при каждом удобном случае, а Дерек нет-нет, да ловил себя на мысли, что может быть эта заучка не врала, каждый раз отшивая его?...  
Дорога до школы прошла в угрюмой тишине и размышлениях Дерека о самой глупой, вредной и нахальной девчонке, которую он когда-либо знал. 

*

Дерек повел плечами и прислушался. Было тихо, только деревья шелестели, да мелкие грызуны копошились в корнях деревьев. Ночь близилась к рассвету, и прошло не меньше пары часов с момента, как он спрятался в пещере.  
Кажется, он сумел скрыться от охотников.  
Тоска и страх, сдавливающие грудь все это время, никуда не делись. Дышать было все так же тяжело и трудно; аконит, который он успел вдохнуть, убегая из ловушки, до сих пор жег слизистую, но не настолько, чтобы по-настоящему причинить ему вред.  
Дерек решил не вылезать наружу еще несколько часов, не зная, ни что делать, ни куда идти.  
Он не чувствовал стаю, и не хотел думать, чтобы это могло значить.  
Рассвет принес с собой усталость, голод и жажду.  
Дерек думал о том, чтобы полностью обратиться в волка. На четырех лапах он мог убежать от охотников быстрее, чем в полуобращенном состоянии, правда, в таком виде его человеческая сущность почти терялась в ворохе звуков, инстинктов и первобытных желаний, что было опасно в данный момент. Волк мыслил примитивно и мог бы стать легкой добычей для опытных охотников (по крайней мере, необученный и неподготовленный к нападению Дерек). Однако оставалась надежда, что охотники не смогут отличить обычного волка от оборотня в волчьей шкуре, так что, поколебавшись еще немного, Дерек сдался (слишком он хотел пить и есть), и, сняв с себя всю одежду, даже маленький кулон, что Лора подарила на семнадцатилетие, он полностью обратился в волка. 

*

\- Хейл, прекрати! – огрызнулась Пейдж, крепко сжимая в руках смычок. Она выскочила из класса музыки, потому что, в очередной раз Дерек и его друзья устроили тренировку в школьном коридоре прямо на против ее класса.  
Дерек усмехнулся и, ударив мячом в пол, поймал его. Друзья Дерека окружали его, словно его личная стая.  
\- А то что?  
\- Я пожалуюсь на тебя директору! Ты мешаешь нам заниматься!  
Пейдж злилась по-настоящему. На щеках горел гневный румянец, а волосы торчали во все стороны. Не то, чтобы она выглядела, как супермодель, но она привлекала Дерека, и он, честное слово, понятия не имел – чем именно. Маленькая, вредная, вечно недовольная. Дерека так и подмывало дергать ее снова и снова, задевать, заставлять краснеть и злиться. Ему доставляло удовольствие ее внимание и головокружительный коктейль запахов и эмоций, которые он жадно пожирал.  
\- Ябеда, - фыркнул Дерек ухмыльнувшись совсем по-волчьи.  
Пейдж прищурилась и сжала губы в тонкую линию.  
\- А ты придурок! – выплюнула она и круто развернувшись, хлопнула за собой дверью класса.  
Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Дерека.  
\- Очередной отворот-поворот, Хейл, - хмыкнул Томас, и направился в сторону выхода из школы. Генри и Майк пошли следом. Дерек тряхнул головой и закатил глаза, замыкая их четверку.  
\- Да плевать.  
В самом деле, какая разница, что Пейдж в очередной раз назвала Дерека придурком, а он в очередной раз заставил ее злиться, а не улыбаться. Нахмурившись, он пошел с друзьями на улицу покидать мяч. Настроение стремительно ползло вниз, и Дерек понятия не имел, когда и как все их разговоры с Пейдж приобрели шаблон.  
Дерек и правда чувствовал себя придурком, и чем больше он злил эту заучку, тем меньше интереса он чувствовал с ее стороны.  
Пейдж была уверена, что Дерек Хейл – самый настоящий засранец и придурок, но он просто не знал, как иначе вести себя рядом с ней. Нет, конечно, знал. Стоило только стать милым, добрым и спокойным, как… как тот же чертов Лейхи, которого буквально боготворили все учителя. Но Дерек не был милым. Дерек не мог представить себе, чтобы он смущенно улыбался на похвалу учителей, а с девчонками вел себя, как гребаный джентльмен восемнадцатого века. Дерек не был таким. Вот Камдену не нужно было даже стараться, чтобы вести себя так.  
В обед Дерек слышал краем уха, как Пейдж говорила своим подружкам, какой Камден милый.  
Чертов Камден, чертова школа. 

*

Дерек прятался, избегая открытых пространств и придерживаясь тени темных колючих кустов. Даже к воде он выходил там, где лапы опасно скользили по грязи и камням, а густые заросли камыша прятали его от чужих глаз.  
Время стерлось, ночь сменяла день снова и снова, а страх, даже в волчьем обличии, не отступал.  
Дереку казалось, что за ним кто-то наблюдает, но принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь, поблизости он никого не находил. Он был один в лесу, и, кажется, даже охотники не забрели так далеко в его поисках. Возможно, они покинули эти леса, махнув на сбежавшего мальчишку рукой. Возможно, они думали, что перебили всех.  
Дерег гнал от себя мысли, что вероятнее всего вся его стая мертва, а он единственный, кто выжил. Незаслуженно и неправильно, но все-таки выжил.  
Волк поднял голову к чистому голубому небо и принюхался, стараясь уловить хоть отзвук стаи. Но вокруг не было никого, ни мамы, ни отца, ни Питера, ни Лоры.  
Никого. 

*

Возвращаться домой не имело смысла. Люди, охотники, смерть целой семьи при странных обстоятельствах, единственный выживший. Стоило Дереку подумать о том, что будет, если он вернется в город, и страх прижимал его к земле. Если охотники узнают, что он уцелел, ему не жить. За ним будут охотиться рьяно и фанатично, пока не поймают и не убьют.  
К этой мысли Дерек пришел в очередной день, когда услышал за несколько миль человеческую речь.  
Люди круглый год ходили в походы в Йеллоустонский заповедник, так что, не удивительно, что очередная парочка забрела так далеко в лес. Им было не больше двадцати и от них не пахло ни оружием, ни аконитом.  
Дерек держался на расстоянии, но был настороже. Он слушал их разговоры, но мало понимал их смысл. В волчьем обличии, в полном одиночестве, трудно сохранять человеческую часть своей натуры.  
Поэтому, Дерек старался понять, о чем они говорили, просто ради любопытства. Прятаться волком в лесу – самый быстрый способ озвереть и потерять себя, потерять человека в себе. Мама всегда говорила, что полное обращение – это и дар, и проклятье. Иногда люди настолько глубоко уходили в свою звериную сущность, что просто забывали, что были людьми. Забывали, как вернуться.  
Словно забыть дорогу домой, - кажется смешным, пока не ловишь себя на мысли, что и правда… забыл.  
Парочка разбила палатку на берегу небольшого озера, развела костер и громко смеялась, купаясь в чистой воде нагишом. Дерек смотрел на них с другого конца озера, притаившись в тени очередного колючего куста, и жадно слушал. Мальчишка и девчонка, немногим старше Дерека, говорили обо всем на свете, перемежая разговоры поцелуями, сексом и едой. Полностью сосредоточившись на них, Дерек не заметил, как прошел целый день, а ночь укрыла лес густой и непроглядной темнотой.  
Он все так же лежал на одном месте глядя на затухающий костер на другом конце озера, даже когда люди уснули в палатке, а вокруг застрекотали кузнечики. 

*

Дерек перестал задевать Пейдж, перестал дразнить и надоедать ей, как только узнал, что она стала встречаться с Камденом Лейхи.  
Не то, чтобы он был сильно расстроен, но все-таки, глядя на то, как галантно и естественно Лейхи ведет себя рядом с Пейдж, как ухаживает за ней, Дерек не мог не сравнивать себя и его.  
И сравнения были не в его пользу.  
Пейдж звонко смеялась, запрокинув голову, и солнце искрило в ее каштановых волосах, а Камден скромно улыбался, глядя влюбленно и смущенно.  
Собственнические чувства Дерек засунул подальше, решив, что девчонка, как Пейдж, любящая классическую музыку, театр и литературу, просто не его тип. Наверняка с ней Дерек заскучал бы через месяц, и уж точно навряд ли бы такая, как Пейдж, смогла бы принять то, кем был Хейл. Не каждый поверит, и уж точно не каждый примет то, что он был оборотнем.  
На этом его симпатия к Пейдж закончилась, так ни во что и не вылившись. 

*

Мама рассказывала им сказки на ночь, даже когда им было по десять лет. И Дерек, и Лора обожали эти моменты, потому что, чаще всего мама рассказывала сказки про оборотней. Про Истинных Альф, которым не надо было убивать кого-либо, чтобы обрести силу; про Волчьи пары, когда волк наконец-таки находил свою пару и чувствовал, что мир буквально переворачивался и выстраивался заново; и много других интересных историй, в которых добро всегда побеждало зло.  
Лора обожала истории про Пары, она восторженно слушала маму и отказывалась верить, что все это сказки. Лора била Дерека подушкой, когда он ехидничал, что уж скорее он станет Истинным Альфой, чем Лора найдет свою Пару, пока мама не отнимала у Лоры подушку, и не сжимала их обоих в медвежьих объятьях, заговорщицки шепча, что сказки всегда имеют реальные основания, а, значит, в жизни возможно все, и стать Истинным Альфой, и найти свою Пару. 

*

Известие о смерти Камдена Лейхи ошарашило всю школу. Он был отличником, спортсменом и капитаном их школьной команды по плаванью, и для всех было шоком узнать о таком ужасном событии. Никаких подробностей до учеников так и не дошло, и никто не знал, как умер Камден. Кто-то подходил к Пейдж с праздным интересном, но она игнорировала всех. И тех, кто хотел узнать подробности, и тех, кто хотел пожалеть ее.  
Пейдж стала бледной тенью себя. Дерек смотрел на ее тусклые волосы, посеревшее лицо и запавшие глаза и думал, что стоит подойти, поддержать, посочувствовать. Но. Он вспоминал, как задирал ее, как насмехался над ней, как они ни разу не сумели поговорить без оскорблений друг с другом, и давил в себе глупую жалость.  
Спустя две недели ее тело нашли в лесу, разорванное диким животным, что стало очередной шокирующей новостью в их маленьком городке.  
Подслушав разговор родителей, Дерек с ужасом узнал, что в смерти Пейдж виновно было не дикое животное, а оборотень.  
Он знал, что бывают дикие, озверевшие омеги, но это всегда казалось чем-то ненастоящим. Очередная история про волчонка, который не слушался Альфу и сбежал, а затем потерял себя и потерял дорогу домой. И не сумел вернуться.  
Дерек сбежал из дома в тот вечер, не понимая, почему его так потрясла новость о смерти Пейдж. Нет, не смерти. Убийстве.  
Он долго бродил по городу, глядя на проезжающие машины, прохожих, закрывающиеся магазины и блекнущие неоновые вывески над витринами. Вечер плавно перетекал в ночь, а волнение до сих пор клокотало внутри.  
Дерек не знал других оборотней, кроме своей семьи, и не представлял, что кто-то может выбрать жизнь одиночки, когда есть стая. Опора, поддержка, тепло и уют. Кто в здравом уме захочет уйти и потерять себя? Ради чего?..  
Вернулся Дерек домой ближе к одиннадцати, чувствуя себя странно опустошенным и усталым. Мама пила чай на кухне вместе с отцом, а все остальные занимались своими делами по всему дому. Он слышал их сердца и чувствовал не-одиночество. Спокойствие и уверенность, вот что он чувствовал в кругу своей стаи.  
Дерек подошел к родителям и обнял их со спины, пряча лицо и горечь в глазах.  
Мама отставила кружку в сторону и, развернувшись, обняла его.  
\- Все будет хорошо, милый.  
Она как всегда знала больше, чем Дерек предполагал.  
Отец тяжело вдохнул и обнял Дерека, притягивая ближе и его, и мать. 

*

Охотники убили оборотня, что убил Пейдж Красикеву спустя неделю, и Дерек узнал это случайно, в очередной раз подслушав чужой разговор.  
Питер говорил с Талией тихо, но Дерек всегда слышал лучше, чем его братья и сестры.  
\- Эннис подставил нас, совершив убийство на нашей территории.  
\- Я знаю, Питер.  
\- Они придут за нами.  
\- А это вряд ли, - спокойно ответила Талия, перебирая сушеные травы на кухонном столе. В ее голосе Дерек чувствовал спокойную и непоколебимую уверенность, которой, если честно, он не верил ни на йоту.  
Питер не верил так же.  
Его голос упал до злого шепота:  
\- Они придут к нам, Талия, они придут и будут весьма недружелюбны. Охотники – еще большие чудовища, чем мы, и они не посмотрят на то, что Эннис был не в нашей стае. Наша территория, наша ответственность. Ты должна понимать это, Талия.  
Мать тяжело вздохнула и медленно выдохнула.  
\- Я ничего не могу изменить, Питер. Мы не будем нападать на охотников, потому что, они могут сделать это первыми.  
Питер низко рыкнул и тут же замолчал, стоило Талии зарычать в ответ.  
Дерек поежился и глубже уткнулся носом в книгу. Ветер трепал его волосы и холодил босые ступни. Он был на заднем дворе, валялся на качелях читая учебник по химии, и отчаянно притворялся, что не слышит ни слова.  
Но, кажется, мама и Питер были так поглощены разговором, что не слышали его сумасшедшего сердцебиения.  
\- Это будет твоя вина, дорогая сестрица, когда охотники плюнут на свой кодекс и придут по наши души, потому что, для них мы все дикие твари, которых следует нашпиговать аконитом и разрубить напополам. Это будет твоя вина, Талия, что твои дети, твои беты, не смогут выстоять против них, и умрут. Их надо было тренировать, надо было…  
Талия зарычала еще громче и Дерек будто бы увидел, как мать ударила Питера. Звонкая пощечина заткнула дядю и оборвала его речь.  
\- Я не собираюсь потворствовать твоей злобе, Питер, и растить из своих детей убийц не буду. Ардженты никогда не нарушали Кодекс, и наш мир, который длится дольше, чем ты живешь на этом свете, дорогой братец, не настолько хрупок. Мы выслушаем их, они – нас. И мы решим эту проблему, как и всегда, без крови и жертв. Ты меня понял? Не смей соваться к Арджентам, Питер, иначе аконитом нашпигую тебя я.  
Дерек проглотил ком в горле и зажмурился.  
Он впервые слышал, чтобы мать говорила так… Их перепалки с Питером всегда были смешными и по-детски озорными, но сейчас… Сейчас, за все годы их ссор, больших и маленьких, Дерек чувствовал, что мама ставила Питера на место, как Альфа зарвавшегося бету.  
Питер шумно выдохнул.  
\- Как скажешь, альфа Хейл. 

*

Это было их традицией – проводить полнолуния в Йеллоустонском национальном парке еще со времен, когда Дерек и Лора едва научились стоять на ногах. Они забирались так далеко в лес, как только возможно было, подальше от туристических троп и палаточных лагерей. Разбивали палатки, зажигали один большой костер, взрослые рассказывали смешные, а порой и страшные истории, а под конец, когда луна взбиралась на небо так высоко и становилась яркой-яркой, мама с улыбкой разрешала детям раздеться и наконец-таки обратиться.  
Дерек помнил свое первое полнолуние в заповеднике. Безграничная свобода, бескрайний лес, и стая рядом, готовая защищать и оберегать едва стоящего на ногах маленького волчонка.  
Они с Лорой бежали в самом центре стаи, бок о бок, вывалив из пасти язык от восторга и удивления. Лес был огромен, и здесь не было ни звука человеческого присутствия.  
Только он и лес, полный сочных, зеленых запахов, влажная земля под подушечками лап, и огромная луна над головой, поющая в крови. 

*

Дерек был издерганным и уставшим в ночь полнолуния. Ему иррационально не хотелось в Заповедник. Дурные предчувствия невозможно было объяснить логически, и Лора как всегда насмехалась над ним. Она всегда была злее, чем брат.  
Питер улыбался криво и как-то чуточку зло. Дядя закатил глаза, но его театрально поставленный голос звучал как всегда спокойно и умиротворяюще:  
\- Не бойся, волчонок. Сегодня ночью в лесу самые опасные чудовища – это мы.  
Но Дерек не поверил Питеру, взглянув на него пристально и изучающе.  
Кривая ухмылка исчезла с его лица, а глаза были впервые серьезными и каким-то неживыми.  
Питер вдруг дернулся, схватил Дерека за плечо и прижался губами к его уху, прошипев на грани слышимости:  
\- Беги так далеко, как только можешь, волчонок. Сегодня Кровавая Луна будет петь Аве Марию. 

*

Клан Арджентов устроил западню в Йеллоустонском национальном парке в ночь полнолуния, когда стая Хейлов отправилась туда всей семьей.  
Охотники напали на стаю, проигнорировав Кодекс, почти тридцатилетнее перемирие и то, что среди оборотней были несовершеннолетние дети.  
\- Всех до единого! Убить всех до последнего щенка! – истошно вопила Кейт Арджент.  
Эдна Красикева, в девичестве Арджент, мать Пейдж Красикевы, стреляла в оборотней, во взрослых и детей, и руки ее не дрожали. 

*

Дерек потерял счет времени и потерял себя. Лес сочно пах зеленью и не пах человеком. Он уходил все дальше и дальше, мимо озер и рек, мимо холмов и гейзеров, пока не забыл свое собственное имя и дорогу домой. А затем, впервые за долгое время, волк задрал морду к круглобокой Луне и завыл. Громко, тоскливо, отчаянно. 

*

И на его вой откликнулись.

 

FIN


End file.
